Passé douloureux
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Aurore ne va pas bien. Elle croise malheureusement le chemin de Paul, où le passé sera parfois douloureux à avouer...


**Coucou :) Voici un ancien OS sur le couple Aurore/Paul.  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.  
**

**Résumé: Aurore ne va pas bien. Elle croise malheureusement le chemin de Paul où le passé sera parfois douloureux à avouer...  
**

**Je m'excuse des fautes d'orthographe et de conjugaison. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

* * *

**Passé douloureux**

Le bateau avait levé l'ancre depuis un bon moment déjà. La nuit tombait sur le port de la ville de Bonaugure, mais la jeune fille appelée Aurore, était toujours là, son fidèle Tiplouf dans ses bras, à attendre. Après des adieux difficiles, ses amis étaient rentrés chez eux.  
Le chant des criquets résonnait dans l'air, suivit d'une légère brise.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus et au bonnet blanc s'en alla du port afin de rejoindre la ville. Les rues étaient quelque peu désertes, seulement deux ou trois personnes circulaient tranquillement. Ils regagnaient sans doute leurs domiciles. La tête baissée, elle marchait d'un pas lent et découragé. Ce qui n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle donne inconsciemment un coup d'épaule à une personne qui passait par là.

**- Hé ! Vous pourriez faire attention où vous marchez ! Cria l'homme, plutôt coléreux**

Elle ne répondit pas, continuant son chemin comme si de rien n'était, sous le regard furieux de ce quinquagénaire, qui marmonna dans sa barbe pour ensuite reprendre sa route.

Le petit pingouin poussa un petit cri en levant la tête, en essayant de regarder sa dresseuse du mieux qu'il pouvait. Un petit murmure lui parvint aux oreilles après deux secondes.

**- Ne t'en fais pas, Tiplouf …**

Elle continua sa marche puis décida de se poser contre un arbre. Le Pokémon eau était à côté d'elle, et la fixa tristement. Elle le remarqua, tourna la tête, puis lui fit un grand sourire.

**- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tu devrais aller te reposer, maintenant. Il est tard…Finit-elle en sortant sa Pokéball et en le faisant revenir à l'intérieur.**

Les genoux contre sa poitrine et ses bras placés dessus, elle posa tristement son menton dessus, fixant l'herbe devant elle. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence pesant. Elle lâcha un soupir avant de poser son front contre ses bras, cachant ainsi son visage. Un instant plus tard, une voix -qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien-, se fit entendre.

**- Eh bien, je t'ai déjà vu plus souriante que ça…**

Elle hoqueta puis releva la tête. Un jeune homme, aux cheveux violets, à la veste mauve, au regard vide et au pantalon marron, se tenait non loin d'elle.

**- Paul ?! Mais…Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**- J'avais une course à faire...Et toi ? Demanda-t-il, calmement.**

La jeune fille détourna le regard et reposa sa tête contre ses bras.

**- …Sacha et Pierre me manquent…Avoua-t-elle dans un murmure**

**- C'est pitoyable…**

Elle le dévisagea. Il fit de même. Après cet échange plutôt froid, le jeune homme mis ses mains dans ses poches puis continua sa route en fermant les yeux tandis qu'elle, se leva brusquement et le regarda s'éloigner de plus en plus.

**-Attends, Paul ! Où tu vas ? S'exclama-t-elle en se lançant à sa poursuite.**

Aurore marchait à présent à ses côtés, accompagnés d'un lourd silence. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui le brisa en premier, toujours avec ce ton glacial.

**- Les amis, cela ne sert à rien…**

Elle réfléchissait pendant deux bonnes minutes, puis murmura :

**-…Tu n'as personne à qui parlé. Personne pour te soutenir. Personne à qui sourire chaleureusement. C'est pour cela que tu dis ça.**

Le visage de ce dernier se ternit. Ce qu'elle venait de dire n'était pas complétement faux. La jeune fille, continua de parler.

**- J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?**

Pour toute réponse il stoppa sa marche. Elle l'imita. Le faible silence se dissipa au bout de plusieurs secondes.

**- Lorsque j'étais petit, à l'école, j'avais un ami. Mon seul vrai ami. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais... Il ressemblait beaucoup à Sacha, de visage comme de personnalité. Lorsque j'avais des problèmes, il m'écoutait et me soutenait. Raconta-t-il dans un faible sourire nostalgique. **

Aurore l'écoutait sans dire un mot. Il poursuivit donc son histoire.

**- Je pouvais tout lui dire, j'avais une totale confiance en lui. Seulement voilà…  
L'année suivante, le hasard à décider que nous devions nous séparer. Il était dans une classe, moi dans l'autre. Bien sûr, on se voyait aux récréations, mais nos retrouvailles se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Et un beau jour, il s'est fait d'autres amis. Je n'existais plus, pour lui. Il disait qu'il me soutenait, qu'il était mon ami, et tout le blabla habituel, uniquement parce qu'il avait pitié de moi, que je n'étais qu'un enfant gâté… Enfin bref, il m'a littéralement lâché, comme un vulgaire objet. Et ce, devant tous ses nouveaux copains -qui se sont d'ailleurs fait une joie de se moquer de moi-. Ma fierté en a pris un sacré coup, ce jour-là. L'humiliation totale. Lâcha-t-il dans un très faible rire. **

**-Oh, Paul…**

Il lança un regard discret sur elle, qui le fixait tristement, puis ferma les yeux tout en continuant.

**- Par la suite, j'ai décidé de ne plus avoir confiance en quelqu'un et de ne surtout plus avoir d'ami. C'est pour ça que je ne me laisse plus faire, que j'ai adopté le caractère que j'ai aujourd'hui, et que je dis que les amis ne servent à rien. Finit-il assurément**

Elle baissa la tête et réfléchissait. Elle comprenait maintenant d'où venait sa haine pour son rival. Mais elle ignorait qu'à une époque, il était un enfant heureux, comme elle, comme tous les autres. Elle croyait que cette personnalité froide était son unique et véritable lui. Mais finalement, elle se trompait. Tous se trompaient. Il n'avait simplement pas eu de chance, et souffrait énormément de ce lourd secret qu'il venait de dévoilé.  
En plus de cela, venait s'ajouter la défaite de son grand frère contre Brandon, ce qui n'a pas dû arranger les choses. pensa-t-elle.

Elle se rendit alors compte que le silence était des plus pesants et répondit dans un murmure.

**- Je…Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Paul…C'est tellement triste...**

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme, attirant la curiosité de la jeune fille.

**- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je raconte tout ça à une fille comme toi… Souffla-t-il avant de reprendre sa marche, suivit par cette dernière.**

**-…Peut-être parce que tu es toujours tout seul. Peut-être parce que tu en avais marre de garder ça pour toi. Et peut-être parce que tu ne savais pas à qui en parlé.**

Il s'arrêta à nouveau. Elle fit de même tout en fixant le dos de Paul.

**-A partir de **_**ce jour**_**, tu te sens seul. Alors tu compense ce manque par ton mauvais caractère, et cet inimitable ton froid. Continua-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard.**

Aucune réponse. Elle se plaça à côté de lui.

**- …Et tout le monde te déteste, de par tes paroles ou tes gestes. Mais…**

Elle se mit devant le jeune homme et leva la tête afin de mieux le voir.

**- …C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle, Que tout le monde te déteste et te rejette comme **_**il**_** l'a fait ? Tu veux vraiment resté tout seul ?**

Il tourna la tête et fixa l'horizon sans un mot, l'air ennuyé.

**-Regarde-moi, Paul. Dit-elle fermement.**

Il ferma les yeux un instant et les rouvrit en la fixant.

**-...Tu sais, je comprends Ton père n'était pas vraiment là, ta défunte mère n'es plus ici, ton soi-disant meilleur ami t'abandonne lâchement, et la seule personne pour qui tu as encore de l'estime et en qui tu croyais beaucoup, perd un match très important sous tes yeux. Donc tu restes délibérément seul, tu te caches derrière cette façade et lorsqu'il te prend l'envie de répondre, ce ne sont que des méchancetés qui sortent de ta bouche. Alors que tu es horriblement triste. Ce n'est pas une façon de te libérer de ce lourd secret, et tu le sais, au fond de toi…**

Elle baissa légèrement les yeux, porta son poing à sa poitrine et poursuivit sous le regard du jeune homme qui avait le visage crispé et les yeux faiblement écarquillés. Finalement, elle était moins bête qu'elle en avait l'air, pensa-t-il.

**- …Tu regrettes d'être « comme ça ». Seulement tu es arrivé au point de non-retour. Au point où tu ne peux pas redevenir celui d'avant. Tout simplement parce que cela serait bizarre pour tous, même pour toi. Alors tu te dis que l'ancien Paul n'est plus toi. C'est pour ça que tu l'as enterré dans un coin de ton esprit, pensant qu'il y serait certainement mieux. Mais c'est faux ! Ça peut te prendre du temps, mais tu arriveras à redevenir celui d'avant. J'en suis persuadée…**

Il soupira en fermant encore une fois les paupières. Il les posa sur le visage de cette dernière dans un petit sourire.

**- Je le savais… T'es vraiment chiante, comme fille.**

Elle eut un regard dépité pendant un instant, avant de reprendre son sérieux et sa colère, par la même occasion.

**- Ne fais pas comme tu n'avais rien entendu !**

**-J'ai très bien entendu. Mais ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est qu'une fille aussi idiote que toi ait trouvé une intelligence à la hauteur de ce que je t'ai raconté.**

Elle fronça les sourcils et serra les dents.

**- Je te ferais signalé que la fille aussi idiote que moi a un prénom Aurore !**

**- Je ne serais pas sûr de m'en souvenir…**

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la jeune fille ne le brise à nouveau.

**-…Paul, qu'est-ce que tu penses si… l'on voyageait ensemble ? Demanda-t-elle, les joues légèrement roses**

**-Et t'avoir H24 dans les pattes ? Non merci. Répondit-il froidement, tout en passant son chemin.**

Elle se retourna et agrippa machinalement la main de ce dernier, le stoppant ainsi dans son élan. Il se raidit tandis qu'un petit frisson lui parcourra la colonne vertébrale.

**- Attends ! Je…Écoute, je sais que devenir amis te demanderais beaucoup d'effort, que ce n'est pas vraiment ton truc, mais s'il te plait, ne coupe pas encore le lien que tu as tissé avec moi… **

Il toisa leurs mains liées puis jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, croisant les prunelles bleues de la jeune fille. Elle rougit, gênée et lâcha négligemment la main de Paul, avant de baisser la tête.

**-Heu…Désolé…Je….Bredouilla-t-elle**

Paul se retourna puis l'a regarda en silence. Elle se massa nerveusement le cou en fixant le sol, les joues encore rouges. Ce geste était si soudain, si instinctif, qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire pour briser ce calme qui pesait de plus en plus chaque secondes. C'est lui qui cassa cette pause aphone dans un murmure qu'elle ne pût que très faiblement entendre. Stoppant tout mouvement, elle releva la tête, incertaine de ce qu'il venait de dire.

**- Quoi ?**

Sans une seconde réponse, Aurore se retrouva brutalement collée contre le torse du jeune homme. Il venait de la prendre dans ses bras, l'enlaçant brusquement, avec timidité, choquant cette dernière par la même occasion. Il fallait dire qu'il avait dû mal pour ce qui était de la douceur. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à être tendre avec les individus, mais elle devait faire avec, se disait-il.

**- P-Paul ? Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle, les joues écarlates.**

Un instant plus tard, sa voix rocailleuse retentit dans l'air.

**- …Merci. **

Elle ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi il disait ça. Il ne remerciait jamais. Ou très peu. Lorsque cela en valait la peine, en fin de compte. Il ne s'abaissait jamais au niveau des autres. Or, il lui avait dit. A elle. Une fille qu'il qualifiait d'idiote, de candide, d'ennuyante, et de pitoyable. Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait d'exceptionnel, seulement l'écouter et lui répondre ouvertement. Cependant, ce petit mot, qui débordait de significations, lui faisait énormément plaisir. Elle était remerciée pour elle, et non avec l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre, comme c'était le cas à chaque fois.

Elle ferma les yeux et raffermit doucement sa prise dans un léger sourire. Il frissonna à nouveau en sentant les fines mains de la jeune fille se refermer dans son dos. Lui non plus n'était pas habitué à un tel contact. Un instant plus tard, un petit sourire se forma malgré lui sur son visage Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti une étreinte aussi chaleureuse depuis celle de sa mère.  
Après un long moment, la voix de la jeune fille résonna dans l'air.

**- Tu sais, je suis convaincue que… tu peux redevenir le Paul gentil et doux de ton enfance. **

**- …Comment tu peux être aussi confiante dans mon changement ?**

**- Parce que je crois en toi.**

Son cœur rata un battement avant de reprendre une pulsation normale. Il sourit tendrement en pensant à sa mère. Elle lui disait toujours cela avant qu'il ne fasse une activité qu'elle prévoyait durant les week-ends. Il resserra délicatement ses bras autour du corps de la jeune fille, qui s'empourpra à nouveau.

**- P-Paul…Est-ce que tu pourrais…enfin…c'est gênant…Je…**

**- Merci, Aurore... Coupa le jeune homme dans un murmure**

Cette fois c'est le cœur de la jeune fille qui se stoppa une seconde. L'étonnement traversa ses prunelles océan. Il venait de l'appeler par son prénom. Pour la première fois. Elle se demandait alors s'il n'avait pas un peu changé depuis ce soir. Si, sans le vouloir, elle l'influençait ? Peut-être…

**- Tu sais, même si par moment, ton sale caractère me tape sur les nerfs… Je…J'aime bien cette facette de toi... Avoua-t-elle, le visage enfoui dans l'épaule du jeune homme.**

Sentant que le jeune homme mettait fin à l'étreinte, elle détacha ses bras du dos de ce dernier. Un instant plus tard, ses fins doigts tenaient nerveusement son bras gauche et ses pommettes étaient légèrement rouges. Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, trop honteuse, pas assez de courage...

Elle murmura un petit « Je… » Hésitant et frêle, tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur, qui eût sur le jeune homme, l'effet de la prendre par les épaules et de se pencher légèrement afin de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le premier sentiment de cette dernière fût d'abord le choque. C'était si inopiné. Si soudain. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? C'était bizarre, se disait-elle…  
Il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Réellement. Avec aisance. Or, s'était impensable Lui, froid, malin, avec cet air sérieux qui ne le quittait jamais. Et elle, joyeuse à longueur de journée, pas vraiment débrouillarde, aux airs de gamines, s'embrassaient au milieu de la rue éclairée par plusieurs lampadaires. Cela n'avait aucun sens : Ils étaient les parfaits opposés. Le jour et la nuit. La glace et le feu. La terre et le ciel. C'était inimaginable. Mais c'était pourtant vrai.

La pensée de le gifler traversa son esprit, mais finalement, elle ferma les paupières et noua ses bras autour du cou de Paul.

La joie fût le deuxième sentiment. Cette émotion la fourmillait de partout. Elle était heureuse. L'homme qu'elle aimait secrètement partagé un baiser avec elle. C'était complétement dingue. Mais elle était tout de même contente.

Et finalement, lorsque le baiser pris fin, c'est un sentiment de tristesse ainsi qu'un picotement au cœur qui l'envahissait. Mais surtout, il y avait cette étrange démangeaison de vouloir recommencé qui brûlait en elle. Oui. Elle avait envie de goûter à nouveau à ses lèvres si douces et si chaudes. Mais elle s'y résigna. Après tout, ce n'était peut-être qu'une pulsion de garçon, un élan de folie dans son univers si triste, rien d'autre.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, croisant ses prunelles d'un noir profond, et lui sourit du regard. Il rougit faiblement, puis, quelques secondes plus tard, Aurore étouffa un petit rire.  
Machinalement, le pou du jeune homme augmenta, tandis que ses joues s'enflammèrent. Il était vraiment très embarrassé par la situation. Des milliers de questions se cognaient dans sa tête Et s'il s'y était mal pris ? Et si le baiser n'avait pas duré assez longtemps ? Et s'il ne lui avait pas plu ? Et si… ? Et si… ? Il ne pouvait pas tenir plus d'une seconde de plus, alors il posa la question la plus simple dans un souffle.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Grogna-t-il froidement**

**- Hi ! Hi ! C'est rigolo de te voir autant gêné. Tu es pourtant si sûr de toi, d'habitude.**

Il râla ouvertement, signe de contrariété. La rougeur au niveau de ses joues était toujours présente, il essayait tant bien que mal de la dissimuler. Aurore lui lança un grand et long sourire.

**- Je suis contente que tu te sois rappelé de mon nom. Seulement…**

Le cœur de Paul s'emballa rapidement, formant presque un nœud au milieu de son estomac.

**-…Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te réponde ? Souffla-t-il sur un ton agacé. C'est ce que tu voulais depuis le départ, non ?**

**- Quoi ? Je…Eh bien, à vrai dire…Oui. Avoua-t-elle, en faisant la moue. Parce que, vois-tu, je…**

**- Et puis, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que ça ne t'as pas plût ? Coupa-t-il, fermement**

**- Si, si, il m'a beaucoup plu, c'est juste que… je trouve bizarre que tu m'ais embrassé alors que je sais très bien que je ne suis rien pour toi. J'aimerais comprendre, voilà tout. Finit-elle en baissant les yeux**

**- Personne avant toi ne connaissait mon passé, pas même mon frère. Tu es la seule à être au courant. Et puis, qui te dit que tu n'es « rien » pour moi ?**

**- A chaque fois qu'on se voit, tu me lance des regards froids, tu te moque de moi et par-dessus le marché, tu oublies mon nom. Si je comptais ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu pour toi, tu ne ferais pas tout cela. Voilà pourquoi je trouve étrange que tu m'embrasses. Tu ne ressens rien pour moi. De plus, même si j'ai apprécié ce que nous avons partagés, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être triste parce qu'apparemment, tu savais que je t'aimais, alors tu en as profité. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu as fait ça, mais ce que je sais, c'est que si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je souffrirais moins. **

Il l'a fixa un moment puis dit calmement :

**- Si je te lance des regards froids, c'est parce que je n'ai pas appris à te lancer des regards tendres. Si je me moque de toi, c'est parce que je te taquine comme n'importe qui le ferais. Et si j'oublie ton nom, c'est parce que je pense sans cesse à toi, à tel point que je n'arrive pas à le retenir.**

Elle réfléchit pendant au moins une bonne minute, puis s'exclama en rougissant faiblement :

**- M-Mais cela voudrait dire que-que tu es…**

**L'empêchant de terminer sa phrase, -certainement pour ne pas entendre ni admettre clairement la vérité-, il prit le bonnet de la jeune fille et le baissa légèrement sur son visage. **

**- Hé ! **

Un infime rire s'échappa des lèvres de Paul, puis sa voix froide retentit dans l'air.

**-Tu es vraiment longue à la détente, Aurore…**


End file.
